


When Two Worlds Collide

by RondaGoins



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaGoins/pseuds/RondaGoins
Summary: I suck at summaries.This is my first fic ever so be gentle lol. Sike I don't get butt hurt, tell me what you think.This is a Noel/Cam fic I started writing a while ago but was to afraid to post. Some lovlies in a group I am in on Facebook talked me into it so here I am.I don't know where the photoshoot idea came from lol but I wanted it to be different than the few Noel/Cam fics out there that start on set.THIS WILL BE A MULTI CHAPTER FIC. I am learning how to use AO3.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

                     Chapter 1

"Noel you up for doing a photoshoot with Cameron Monaghan?"Noels manager asks over the phone.

"When and where? I'm down." Noel replies.

"This Thursday? 6:00 p.m.?"

"Works for me."

"Cool. See ya then."

Noel hangs up with a smile. He's happy he gets to see one of his good friends, even though they don't talk or see each other often he still considers Cam a good friend. He hasn't seen Cam in about 6 months since they filmed season 7 of Shameless. They are apparently one of the hottest gay couples on T.V. right now, Ian and Mickey. He can't believe how many people are going crazy over their story and want them to be endgame, He knows people can relate though.

Ring ring ring

"Hello"

"Heyyyy!" Cam says.

"Hey! What's up?" Noel replies.

"Heard we are doing a photoshoot together l, figured I'd call and see how you've been." 

"I'm doing great, how have you been?" Noel asks.

"Could be better, but I'm fine." Cam replies but Noel hears the hurt in his voice.

"What's wrong Cam?"

"Nothing I'm fine." he replies trying to sound happy but failing.

"I'm calling bullshit.... Let's meet up."

"What? When?" Cam says clearly shocked.

"Now!" Noel says, not thinking about them being in completely different states.

Cam laughs and says "Noel you make it sound like your right up the damn street." 

"Where are you?" Noel asked.

"New York."

"Okay........ I'm on my way, text me your info." Noel says and hangs up before Cam can protest.

Noel is worried about his friend and knows he would try to talk him out of coming. He calls his manager and tells him to clear his schedule for the next 2 weeks, then goes to pack his things, he calls Layla and lets her know what's going on, then makes his way to the airport. On the way he realizes that Cam never texted him his info, he knows Cam probably thinks he's nuts and isn't really coming. Luckily Cams manager is a friend of his so he calls him to find out where Cam is, he'll just surprise him. He gets the info and tells the guy not to tell Cam he called.

He gets to the hotel Cam is at and walks books himself a room for 2 weeks, he takes his stuff to his room, then goes and knocks on Cams door he's tired as hell but that can wait. He hears music playing and Cam singing along with it, he knocks again and the singing stops. Noel covers the peephole with his finger laughing at himself like the idiot he is. The door opens and Cam stands there in shock, gaping while Noel has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Really? I should have known better. How'd you find me?" Cam says after the shock wears off. Walking back into his room and turning the music off. He sits on the couch looking at Noel like he has 2 heads.

"I got connections Monaghan, don't worry about it." Noel says with his slick ass smile.

Cam shakes his head in disbelief. Surely, he thought Noel was joking about coming here. 

"So what's wrong?" Noel asked, getting straight to the point.

Cam looked away. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't know how to explain the way felt. How to explain the things he is just now noticing about himself, why he can't keep a relationship. He's gay, has to be. He's been catching himself checking guys out and he watching gay porn and got off better than he ever has so far, he knows he is for sure now. How does he explain it? He doesn't want to feel this way, like Ian. He looks at Noel again and realizes he's definitely gay because he would definitely hit that any day of the week. Noel is beautiful, funny, smart, and he's an amazing person, I mean he just came all the way here because Cam sounded unhappy over the damn phone. 

"Why are you staring at me like that? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Noel says. Taking a drink of water.

Shit. He forgot he was staring. He looks away and rubs his hands down his face, he doesn't want to talk about it but Noel came all this way just to make sure he was okay. 

"Fuck! Okay I'm having some..... Issues....... In the bedroom." Is all Cam could manage to get out.

Noel chokes on his water, definitely not expecting that. He looks at Cam with his eyebrows raised in shock. Is he serious?

"Try viagra?" Noel asks.

"What? NO!" Cam shouts, frustrated. "Look I think I might have gotten to comfortable playing Ian Gallagher alright." Cam says and hopes Noel gets what he's saying so he doesn't have to say it.

"So what your saying is that your in love with me?" Noel says, putting his hand on his heart and all. Cam can't help the smile that takes over his face, only Noel could make jokes at a time like this.

"Why are you so damn cocky?" Cam asks, laughing.

"Um look at me." Noel replies, hand motioning up and down his body. Of course Cam looks it was an invite right? Noel is super sexy, if he could just test this shit out on Noel that would be great.... What? No he can't think like this. What the hell is he thinking? He realizes he's staring at Noel again. Shit, he looks away.

"Yeah, your gay." Noel says, laughing.

"Fuck you." Cam can't help but laugh, and laughing is something he hasn't done in a while. But then Noel's face turns serious. 

"You know it's okay to feel confused about these things right?" Noel says.

"No, no I don't know and" Cam starts but Noel interrupts him.

"Let's go to a gay club!" He says, like it's the most brilliant idea in the world and they aren't famous and nobody will notice them. Noels mind darts to Cam... No Ian on stage at the fairytale. What the hell was that? He thinks to himself.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Cam says in disbelief, once again. This guy is full of surprises.

"We are famous?" Cam tries reminding him.

"And? Fuck that, we can have fun.... And explore. I know a place, it's discreet and nobody will say anything." Noel says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I couldn't fucking help it I had to throw Jake in!

 

Cam doesn't know how he let Noel talk him into this, but here they are at a gay club. They walk in and stop and look around as if they've never stepped foot in one before. Noel looks at Cam with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"You gonna take the stage tonight?" he asks.

"Oh shut the hell up." Cam replies.

Noel heads towards the bar so Cam follows, they sit and order drinks. they are laughing, talking and joking when Cam feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see a very attractive man looking at him seductively, the guy asks him if he wants to dance. Cam looks at Noel silently asking if he should or shouldn't, Noel nods. The guy is tall, built, and his arms are huge, he has brown hair and tan skin and hazel eyes. Not bad Noel thinks. Cam relents and goes out onto the dance floor, but he really doesn't want to dance with this guy, he just wants to dance alone but he stays close to the guy and of course once he starts moving Ian Gallagher comes out of him. Remember the way Ian danced on Caleb at that wedding? yeah that's pretty much how he's moving out here, except not on anyone. He feels free and it's the most fun he's had in a long time so he lets himself get lost in it and lets his body move on it's own accord.

Noel just watches and loves how Cam looks so happy. See I always have the best ideas he thinks to himself. From the looks of what he is witnessing Cam is a lot like Ian. He's ripped from his thoughts when he feels a hand rub gently down his back, Oh Shit! he thinks. He turns to find a buff, black guy who looks like he could be damn football player staring him up and down then the guy demands, not asks, that Noel dance with him. What the fuck??? Noel thinks to himself. Cam must have seen this exchange because before Noel can get a word out Cam is there kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey babe I'm back." he says in a voice Noel has never heard from him before.

The guy doesn't say anything else he just stomps away clearly pissed that he wasn't tapping Noels ass tonight. Noel laughs and looks at Cam.

"Oh you can dance with guys but I can't huh?" Noel asks smirking.

"You wanted to dance with him?" Cam asks sarcastically, knowing the answer.

Noel just laughs and they go back to drinking, joking and laughing. Cam has to say he is very fucking happy Noel's sneaky ass showed up when he did. They leave the club and go back to the hotel and decide to hang out for a little while longer and play some video games in Cams room. They go in, take their seats and start the game, Noel wins every time and Cam calls him a cheater. Cam doesn't know if It's because Noel cares about him and he hasn't felt like anyone has cared about him in a long time, or if it's because he's so easy to talk to about anything he has never judged Cam for anything, or if it's because he feels so alive right now but he pauses the game ignoring Noels protest and leans in and kisses him. He was very surprised to see Noel reciprocate after the shock wore off a few seconds later. It's chaste at first until Cam slides his tongue across Noels bottom lip, then they are kissing passionately. Noel is the one who breaks it.

"Did you like it?" he asks with a serious face.

"Wh-What?" Cam stutters out. His brain still foggy, his brain has never been foggy from a kiss, by the way. Noel smirks.

"The kiss idiot, did you like it?" Noel clarifies.

Cam just grabs Noel hand and puts it on his straining cock over his pants.

"I don't know, maybe. Plus I have kissed you.. well Mickey before" He replies, smirking at Noels wide eyed expression. Noel pulls his hand away and jumps to his feet.

"Your trashed, I think I should go." 

"Shit I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have done that. I don't want things to be awkward between us I mean fuck today has been the most fun I've had a REALLY long time."

Noel softens at Cams words and the worried expression on his face. He likes Cam he knows they both felt it every time they kiss as Ian and Mickey but he definitely doesn't want shit to happen right now or when Cam is drunk, there are things Cam needs to know first. Things he has never told anyone except Layla.

"It's cool man, but I really am beat. I'm gonna go to my room and get my beauty rest" he laughs. Cam laughs too. He walks Noel to the door and they say goodbyes and Noels gone. Cam shuts the door and leans against it. What the hell was he thinking kissing Noel Fisher like that? the guy is straight and married. He shakes his head at himself, maybe he should just tell Noel to go home. That's really the last thing he wants to do but he can't help how he feels and he wants Noel, all of him. Fuck why does he do this shit to himself? he always fucks everything up. If Noel does even want to be around him again it's probably going to be all awkward and shit. He goes to the bedroom and strips down to his boxers and goes to sleep. I guess we will see how things go tomorrow.

The next day Cam wakes up to knocking on his door. He groans and reluctantly gets up. His head is pounding and he just wants to sleep the day away. 

"Why the hell are you still sleeping? It's after 2." Noel says after Cam opens the door.

"I don't know maybe because somebody got me drunk." 

"Wonder who that could have been, look we need to talk."

Cam groans again.

"Whyyyy?" he whines.

"Maybe because they bumped the photo shoot up and It's tomorrow."

"Oh okay cool, can I go back to sleep?"

"Um no, your getting up here I brought you Aleve and water."

"Okay fine and thanks." Cam says taking the meds. 

"So about this photo shoot, they want know how we would feel doing it as Ian and Mickey." Noel says.

"Well why the hell would I have a problem with that?"

"Can you keep it in your pants?" Noel laughs.

"Fuck off." Cam replies, blushing, remembering last night.

"I'm kidding but I've never seen your cheeks turn the same color as your hair before." Noel laughs.

"Okay funny, shut up. Talk about something else."

"Okay do you know who Jake Bass is?"

Cam chokes on his water. Who doesn't know who Jake is? he's sexy as fuck and sometimes Noel and Jake look alike. He doesn't know why that last thought popped in his head, but oh well it's true. Why is Noel even asking him this? but he must have taken to long to respond because Noel is talking again.

"I'll take that as a yes. He wants to fuck you." Noel says like it's completely normal.

"What the fuck are you talking about Noel?"

"We chill sometimes and I talked to him about you, don't worry he won't say shit to anyone, but he straight out said he wanted to fuck you."

What the hell is supposed to say to something like that? Fuck it he's going to do it he decides. Maybe it will help get his mind off of Noel.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam’s here, at this hotel, going to meet Jake Bass, a famous porn star who tears shit up in bed, how did this happen? Cam has only watched porn with Jake in it. He was mesmerized by the way the man takes dick, he’s never seen anything like it. Even the women he has fucked have complained of him being “too big” or “stop it hurts” but he has seen Jake take dick bigger than his like a pro. Cam’s favorite part is when Jake cums, it’s hot as fuck. He wonders what Noel looks like when he cums and if he could take dick, his dick, he doesn’t want anyone else’s dick inside Noel. Shit, why is he thinking like this? Noel found him a guy to fuck because Noel is straight and doesn’t want to fuck him. That kiss Cam sprung on him though is doing things to Cam still. It has never felt like that when he kissed anyone else. He can’t stop thinking about it, and how he wants to do it again and so much more. He knocks on the door and stands there awkwardly. 

 

When Jake answers he can tell Cam is nervous as hell. He has seen everything that Cam has starred in and he loves him as an actor and he’s hot as hell, so when Noel called him in a panic saying that Cam thinks he’s gay and kissed him he was on it. Who wouldn’t want to jump on that. 

 

“Do you wanna come in?” Jake asked

 

“Uh yeah.” Cam replied scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

Jake had never been around someone this awkward before so he didn’t know what to do to make him more comfortable so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned up and tried to kiss Cam, but to his surprise Cam pulled back looking like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Sorry I uh…” Cam started, but Jake interrupted him.

 

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything if your not comfortable.” Jake said with a smile. “You want something to drink? We can just talk.” he offered.

 

“Sure.” Cam replies

 

That’s what they do sit and talk and laugh. Cam couldn’t go through with fucking Jake. He knew it the whole time. He is grateful Jake didn’t make it awkward and the guy is pretty cool to hang out with, but Cam likes Noel, there he admitted it to himself. He doesn’t really want to fuck anyone else, he knows that sounds weird as hell, but he knows he isn’t the only one who feels the connection between them. Shit, people see it on T.V. there is no denying the chemistry between them on and off set. He would like to keep Jake as a friend though, he really is cool. After hanging out with Jake for about 2 hours Cam leaves and goes back to his hotel. Last minute he decides to stop by Noels, he knocks on the door but nobody answers, so he goes back to his room and takes a nap. He awakes to knocking on his door and Noel shouting his name.

 

“I’m coming!” he shouts and groans. He opens the door and finds Noel with his hand up ready to pound again.

 

“What is it?” Cam asks.

 

Noel didn’t speak right away he walked in the hotel room past Cam.

 

“You didn’t fuck Jake why?” Noel finally said after a minute of silence.

 

“I don’t want to fuck Jake.” Cam answered honestly.

 

Noel looked shocked for a minute, of course because who wouldn’t want to fuck Jake Bass? 

 

“Why not?” Noel asked defensively.

 

“Because I wanna fuck you not Jake okay!” Cam shouted and stormed off to the bathroom. What other excuse did he have? None, he had to tell the truth. It was out now though so oh well, Noel can be mad all he wants. Cam doesn’t give a shit anymore. He splashed water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror for a minute and then made his way out of the bathroom, sure that Noel would be gone, but he wasn’t he was standing there with his arms crossed waiting for Cam to come out. Cam looked at him and sighed.

 

“Look I’m sorry okay, I can’t help that I’m attracted to you. I completely understand if you want to leave and stay away from me forever….” he stopped rambling when he seen Noel walking closer to him, what he didn’t expect was for Noel to stand on his tip toes and kiss him, but that’s what happened next and Cam couldn’t help but moan as Noel opened his mouth so their tongues could come together. It was all he has wanted to do for a while now. When they pulled apart Noel was smiling and Cam was stunned speechless.

 

“I’m attracted to you too.” Noel said, he waited for Cam to get himself together.

 

“Why did you try to get me to fuck Jake?” Cam asked. He was so confused now.

 

“Because I wanted to see if you would do it.” he chuckles. “I can’t believe you turned down Jake Bass, who does that?” Noel said.

 

“You really tested me? And somebody who likes someone else.” Cam said simply.

 

“Yes.” he kissed him again. “We have a lot to talk about but I don’t feel like talking right now, I’m starving.” Noel said and picked up the room service menu looking it over.

 

They ordered room service and fell back into comfortable conversations. After they ate they got ready for the photoshoot. They got to the studio and they had to dye Noel’s hair black and Cam 

went and did whatever they wanted him to which wasn’t much. The irony of that made him laugh. When they were done with him he made his way to the boss. 

 

“So what are you wanting us to do here?” he asked.

 

“Just smile for the camera. No I’ll let you know what to do as we go okay. Um would you be comfortable with us getting a picture of you guys kissing?”

 

“I don’t if Noel doesn’t.” Cam replied.

 

“He doesn’t, okay good. Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

They took their places and the photoshoot started. They were told what to do and they did it. Afterwards they were showed all of the pictures and Cam was shocked that you could clearly look at them and tell that there is something going on. The way his own eyes sparkle looking into Noels and the tongue you can clearly see in the photo of them kissing and the way Noel looks at him. He looked over at Noel to see if he noticed it, he either didn’t or didn’t care. He doesn’t watch the episodes but now he wants to just to see how they look when they act together before all of this started. They make their way back to the hotel and go their separate ways for now. They agree to meet up later and figure out something fun to do. 

 

Cam takes a shower, when he’s in there he looks at his cock and says “fuck it.” he wraps a hand around the shaft and leans his head back against the wall stroking it slowly. Images of Noel and his lips and his lip bite pop into his head, the kiss at the photoshoot and the one in the hotel room that was all them, his ass when he bends over or when he had to walk around naked with those giant anal beads. He moaned and his hand started moving faster. 

 

“What ya thinking about?”

 

Cam jumped out of his skin at the sound of Noels voice. Fucker. Who does that shit? He blushed anyway.

 

“What are you doing? How did you get in?” Cam asked.

 

“Your door wasn’t shut all the way idiot someone could have came in and killed you and I really do wanna know what you were thinking about.” Noel replied with a mischievous grin. Cam huffed.

 

“What do you think?” he said, he hoped it would have more bite but it didn’t. Noel just laughed and approached him, kissing him again. He pulled away but his lips hovered close to Cams ear and he whispered seductively “What were thinking about when you were jacking off Cameron?” Fuck, it sent chills down Cams whole body making him shudder. Noel smiled at the effect he had on Cam but didn’t move away. “Was it me? Were you thinking about me?” Noel tried again 

and Cam shuddered again and then grabbed Noel by his shoulders and pushed him on the bed making Noel gasp in surprise. Cam climbed on top of him and played role reversal, he ran his tongue along Noels ear first and laughed when Noel started to moan but shut his mouth trying to stop it. “You wanna know huh? I was thinking about you naked, walking around with those big ass beads. Do you remember?” he whispered back, smirking when Noels breathing picked up. He pulled back not knowing how far this was really about to go. He looked down and Noel and his eyes were darker and before Cam could think of what was going on Noel was on top of him pushing him back and kissing him hard then rutting against him.

 

“Oh fuck!” Cam said. Noel kept at it for a minute until, apparently, he felt like Cams shirt was in his way and he literally ripped the button down shirt off and made his way to Cams neck.

 

“Noel!” Cam said breathing heavily trying to get his attention. It seemed as if Noel didn’t hear him. “Noel!” he said louder and Noel looked at him questioningly. “I I I don’t think I’m ready right now.” Noel looked offended and climbed off of him.

 

“Okay, sorry” Noel said.

 

“No, please don’t apologize. Look this is all still new to me and I don’t just want to fuck you. I really like you.” he said with a blush creeping up. Noel smiled.

 

“Okay, what do you want to do tonight?” Noel asked. Cam thought on it for a moment.

 

“I haven’t been bowling in a while, would you wanna do that and get some dinner afterwards?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They got ready and made their way to the closest bowling alley they could find. They paid and got their shoes, laughed at each other in the shoes and took selfies. They stared at each others asses as they bent over to roll the ball down the aisle and they had a blast. Neither one had ever had that much fun bowling. Cam kicked Noels ass and Noel ignored him for all of 5 minutes, trying to be a sore loser, but gave up after Cam kept making him laugh by saying stupid shit. They made it do a fancy restaurant and ate then made their way back to the hotel.

 

“Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?” Noel asked.

 

“Uh sure.” Cam replied. If Noel wanted to fuck he wasn’t turning him down again, that’s for sure. He shouldn’t have turned him down at all, that was hot as hell.

 

“Okay. We’re watching my Ninja Turtle movie by the way.” Noel said.

 

“That’s completely fine by me, I actually haven’t seen your Ninja Turtle movies.” Cam said.

 

“That’s terrible.” Noel replied, faking a hurt look. “You don’t watch my movies? I watch your movies as soon as they come out.” he chuckled, trying to hold it in.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do, and it’s only those that I haven’t seen asshole.” Cam smiled.

 

“Have you seen The Riches?” Noel asked.

 

“Yes I have.” Cam replied proudly.

 

“Who do I play?”

 

“Cael. What’s with all the tests?”

 

“Did Cael have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend, kinda, but she ended up having to set Cael up.” Cam replied easily.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of Dale, fucking asshole.”

 

Noel smirked and decided he was done with that and he believed him. They got up to the hotel and in their boxers and Cam plopped down on the bed. This was an eventful day and he was pretty tired. Noel laughed and grabbed the remote and laid next to Cam with a sigh. He found Ninja Turtles and played it. About 10 minutes into the movie Cam couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Noels head onto his chest and then Noels legs wrapped around his and Cam smiled. They cuddled and laughed at all of Mikey’s parts and before the end of the movie they were both sound asleep.


End file.
